


Honorary Father's Day

by mikaylalwrites



Series: Candle Shop AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candle Shop AU, Candles, Coffee, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Found Family, John Laurens is dead, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Character Death, Past Martha Washington/George Washington, Pizza, Post-Divorce, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: A year had passed since Alex walked into George’s candle shop in shambles. A year since Alex had invited him to meet his family. A splendid blur of a year. George never knew how to feel this time of year: a day away from Father’s Day. He had never been a father and his own father was dead. He had been for a while now. He and Martha never got around to it though they both wanted children. George was once again in the back of his candle shop but the feeling was different. The shop still had the distinct touch of Martha but Alex began to make a second home for himself there too.Sequel to "Basil & Bergamot."
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Candle Shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Honorary Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Whamilton Week Day 1: Coffee.

A year had passed since Alex walked into George’s candle shop in shambles. A year since Alex had invited him to meet his family. A splendid blur of a year. George never knew how to feel this time of year: a day away from Father’s Day. He had never been a father and his own father was dead. He had been for a while now. He and Martha never got around to it though they both wanted children. George was once again in the back of his candle shop but the feeling was different. The shop still had the distinct touch of Martha but Alex began to make a second home for himself there too. George smiled and shook his head in amusement when he’d seen Alex’s reading glasses left on the counter by the floral candles. He should have known that pain in the ass would have his big nose in the candles again. He never left any marks so he didn’t mind much past being able to tease the younger man about it. If George’s new customers didn’t mind, he’d try not to mind either. Though, he knew and they didn’t. He had been getting more customers than usual lately. He supposed the small ad in the newspaper paid off though he didn’t believe it would. Who reads newspapers anymore? Surely not the young girls coming in for summer scents. 

Eliza came in every once in a while. She was usually alone. Or she came with Angie but only occasionally. George didn’t ask about it, it wasn’t his business. She hadn’t come today though and more surprisingly, Alex hadn’t either. He had at least expected him to not be so preoccupied as to not remember he had forgotten his glasses somewhere. He figured he might drop them off at Alex’s apartment on his way home from the shop. It was Alex’s week with his kids and George didn’t want to intrude. He turned off the double boiler and poured the scented wax into a jar to cool then he added the wick. Then he went about tidying the shop. He made a point to pocket Alex’s glasses before he flipped the sign from open to closed and exited the building. Then, he got into his car and made his way to Alex’s apartment. 

When he arrived, he knocked on the door. After some children giggling and the shuffling of feet, the door opened. George looked down to see instead of Alex his son, Philip. 

“Hey, George,” he said cheerfully. “Want to play Mario Party with us?” 

“Where’s your father?” 

“Ordering pizza. Cheese for Angie, combination for me and him.”

“Can you tell him I’ve brought his glasses?” George asked. 

Philip nodded but when he turned around, Alex was already standing there. 

“Philip Hamilton, what have I told you about answering the door?” 

Philip looked at his feet and recited tiredly, “That it could be someone dangerous and I should get you.” A pause. “It’s just George, Dad.” 

“And if it wasn’t?” 

Philip shrugged. 

Alex turned his attention to the doorway. “Come in.” 

“I just came by to return your glasses,” George said, stretching out his hand. “I don’t want to interrupt your time with the kids.” 

Alex shook his head. “The kids love you and besides, Angie needs a pizza partner. All that cheese won’t eat itself.”   
George chuckled. “Okay but I get to play Boo.” 

“Okay, Boo’s all yours. Pip is Yoshi, Angie is Daisy, and I’m Waluigi.” 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” 

“It’s the chaotic energy,” Pip interjected. 

Alex and George took a place on the couch while Pip and Angie sat on the floor. They picked their characters and began the minigames, most of which George won. Toward the end, the pizza arrived and the game had to be paused. Angie, Pip, and Alex chatted rambunctiously while George watched them with an amused grin. Angie had nearly all the cheese that came with the pizza on her two slices and Philip was busy playing with an olive. With much difficulty, Angie got her pizza, and all that Parmesan, into her mouth. Alex ended up eating all of Pip’s olives. 

Then the gaming commenced once again. The last two minigames were a cutthroat affair, at least for Alex they were. He had his game face on and was struggling to beat George in climbing up a tree without running into the coconuts. 

“You think with those long legs of his he’d be able to climb faster,” Alex complained. “You’re a   
ghost, George! With no feet! What are you even climbing with?” 

“I’m floating with style,” George said, eliciting a laugh from Pip and Angie. 

“I think that counts as cheating.” 

George just rolled his eyes. 

In the end, George won and Boo the cartoon ghost was on the TV screen happy dancing, or perhaps more accurately, happy floating. By this time, It was fairly late and George figured he should get going. He was met by protests by everyone. So he stayed. 

George and Alex weren’t aware of Pip and Angie’s ulterior motives. The next morning they woke up as early as they could and snuck into the kitchen. Pip, being the oldest, was on stove and toaster duty. All Angie had to do was make the coffee. Pip scrambled the eggs and toasted bread without much difficulty. Angie grabbed a chair to reach the coffee on the second shelf of the cupboard. She nearly fell off on her way down. She filled the pot full of water and poured it into the machine. This was the point at which she realized she didn’t know how much coffee to put in. She tipped the bag of coffee into the coffee filter and put in as much as would fit and calle4d it good. Pip was finishing on the last piece of toast when Angie closed the lid on the coffee machine. They waited until it was done before putting it into mugs and walking into Alex’s room to serve him and George breakfast. 

“Happy Father's day!” They shouted simultaneously. Alex slowly opened his eyes to see his kids with big smiles on their faces and plates of food. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. 

“You made us breakfast?” Alex asked with an appreciative look on his face. He took his plate and coffee mug from Pip. “It looks amazing.” Then, he engulfed Pip in a hug while Angie handed George a plate. 

“Happy Honorary Father’s Day,” she said, handing him his coffee mug. 

“Honorary Father’s Day?” he asked. 

“You aren’t our real dad but we love you just the same,” Pip explained. George had a twinkle of happy tears in his eyes and put his breakfast down to give his honorary children a hug. 

Meanwhile, Alex took a sip of coffee. 

“Wooo,” he exclaimed while grimacing. “That is some really strong coffee. Damn.” 

Pip turned to Angie. “You had one job!” 

“Sorry,” Angie said quietly. 

Alex shook his head. “It’s okay. At least I’ll be awake…” Then he added quietly, “For the next week.” 

George and Alex happily ate their breakfast and sipped their coffee sparingly. George couldn’t help but feel soft about his honorary family. He looked lovingly from Alex to Angie to Pip and was glad he never closed his candle shop.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, father's day was weeks ago. no, I don't care.


End file.
